Jimmy's clones
Jimmy's Clones were 6 clones created by Jimmy in Send in the Clones. They all have one personality (happiness, gloomy, romantic, cool, evil, and funny) because the cloning was done at superspeed. They were voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jeff Bennett. Clones Happy Jimmy Happy Jimmy is the happy version of Jimmy; his hair is very short, and talks in a high-pitched voice. His shirt has a notable smiley face on it. Like the other 4 clones, he was frozen by ice crystals in the end of Send in the Clones. Gloomy Jimmy Gloomy Jimmy is the sad version of Jimmy; his hair is combed down, talks in a sad somewhat whiney voice, and has a sad smiley face on the front of his shirt. Like the other 4 clones, he was frozen by ice crystals in the end of Send in the Clones. Funny Jimmy Funny Jimmy is the funny version of Jimmy; he has rainbow clown hair and a funny, but high-pitched, voice. Like the other 4 clones, he was frozen by ice crystals in the end of Send in the Clones. Romantic Jimmy Romantic Jimmy is the romantic version of Jimmy. He has a small mustache and a French accent; he is in love with Cindy, like the real Jimmy. Like the other 4 clones, he was frozen by ice crystals in the end of Send in the Clones. Cool Jimmy Cool Jimmy is the chad version of Jimmy. He wore shades, and talked with some kind of Brooklyn accent. He broke one of Nick's skateboards. Like the other 4 clones, he was frozen by ice crystals in the end of Send in the Clones. Evil Jimmy Main Article: Evil Jimmy 'Evil Jimmy ' was created to do chores for Jimmy, though he causes trouble and escapes instead. He later returns in The Trouble with Clones where he prank calls all over the Earth after hijacking the communication satellite. Jimmy eventually attempts to turn Evil Jimmy good, though he fails, and Evil Jimmy just pretends, until he is able to use the cloning machine in order to create a whole new evil planet. The cause is revealed to be a dark chip placed in the machine, which is destroyed, causing Evil Jimmy and the planet to get sucked into the Dark Matter Dimension. Had the series continued, Evil Jimmy would have returned in the season four premiere episode "Deep Impacts", where he would have attacked Jimmy and his friends on the moon. Trivia *Jimmy's clones are similar to Doug Kinney's clones from the 1996 film, Multiplicity, and Homer's clones from Treehouse of Horror XIII, because they both do stupid things and cause trouble. Gallery Positive jimmy.png|Happy jimmy Negative jimmy.png|Gloomy jimmy Funny jimmy.png|Funny jimmy Romentic jimmy.png|Romantic jimmy CoolJimmy.png|Cool jimmy Evil jimmy 03.png|Evil jimmy Positive jimmy 01.png Negative jimmy 01.png Evil jimmy.png Evil jimmy 01.png Jimmy neutron clones by randy123456we-d5n1thf.jpg Cool jimmy.png Cool jimmy and evil jimmy.png EvilJimmy.jpg SadJimmy.png Evil Jimmy.jpg Romantic Jimmy Cindy.png Romantic Jimmy.jpg RomanticJimmy.png Happy Jimmy.jpg Funny Jimmy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:One appearance Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Minor Characters